ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kandi Leigh
Kandice Elise Von Marx (Born December 16 1989), is an American Model, Television Personality, Professional Wrestler and Valet who is better known by her stage-names as both Kan`Dee , Kandi Leigh and Kandi Von Marx. She is currently employed and works for xWo and American Championship Wrestling, where she held the ACW Women's Championhip for a total of three times. Outside of the wrestling industry, Kandi is known for her nude pictorials in Playboy and her many stints in Reality Television. Before posing for Playboy, Kandi worked as a Playboy Bunny at the Playboy Club in Las Vegas, Nevada. Kandice has been praised yet criticised for her Barbie-Like features, and so in 2010 she changed her hair color from Platinum Blonde to Light Brown in an attempt to move away from her Barbie-Like image. ''American Championship Wrestling '' '' ''After being spotted by a road-agent while working as a Valet on the Independent Scene, Kandice was approached and offered a chance to train and work as a regular wrestler in American Championship Wrestling. She ultimately accepted the offer, and because of the company only recently re-opening, she was the first female to be signed to it's roster and appeared under the name of Kandi Leigh. On the first ever ShowDown!, she was handed the ACW Women's Championship by the General Manager as she was still the only ACW Vixen within the company. Because of stating in her contract that she was not to be used in inter-gender matches, Kandice served as a manager to Bryan Payne for two weeks before she was put in a match with Delilah to defend her Women's Championship. She defeated Delilah as a result of using a Black NightStick, dubbed the '''KandyStick'. On next week's ShowDown!, she would once again face against Delilah, and Destiny Diamond, where she lost the Women's Championship to Destiny. Kandi left the promotion because of a minor Neck Injury, but returned two weeks later and was put in a Diva Battle Royal, where she once again won the ACW Women's Championship after eliminating Delilah. Days after winning the championship, she would go on to leave the promotion once again, because of 'issues', and would vacate the Women's Championship. Kandi returned almost five weeks later, to team with Melina and defeat the team of Delilah and Destiny. The next week, Melina © would defend her title against Kandi, where Kandi won the title for a record breaking third time. Many noted that Kandi's first reign was given to her, and so they argued that it should not of been an official reign. However, ACW recognized the reign and recognizes Kandi as having held the Women's Championship for a total of three times. Soon after this, many workers became inactive and so the company became Defunct.'' ''Xtreme Wrestling Organization ''Soon after leaving ACW, Kandi was signed and contracted to xWo to appear as an xWo Diva, under the name of '''Kan`Dee'. She was rumored to be used as a Valet for a superstar known as 'Colby', however this did not go through. At the time of her signing, xWo did not have a stable women's division and so she was offered to be used as a Manager instead of Wrestler, and even perform a Striptease for the audience before the male superstars appeared in their wrestling matches. Kan`Dee declined such offers, and asked the company for an early release which she was granted.'' ''Universal Championship Wrestling ''- To be Updated. ''Other Projects 'Modeling.' ''Prior to her wrestling career, Kandice was a regular swimwear and lingerie model, having appeared in the 2008 Foxxy Bikini-Wear Calender. She also placed in Bikini USA, Planet Beach and Hawaiian Tropical model search contests before going to more mainstream modeling. She first appeared on the UK Cover of ZOO Weekly, and gained some exposure from it. This later led her to appear in the September cover of Strobe Magazine, aswell as other pictorials in magazines such as Maxim and Blender. Kandice was offered the chance to pose for both Penthouse and Playboy at the same time, and so she accepted Playboy's offer over Penthouse. Before appearing on the cover of Playboy magazine, she was featured inside the Magazine several times in special editions aswell as the 2009 Playboy Girls of USA Calender and also worked as a Bunny at a Playboy Club in Las Vegas, Nevada for some time. Reality Television.' '' ''After exposure from several magazine pictorials, Kandice starred as a guest on the show, Rock of Love; Charm School for one episode. She also appeared as a guest at the Rock of Love; Charm School re-union show, where she aligned herself with Brandi. C and Lacey, and verbally isulted the show's winner, Brandi M. She later appeared as a guest in 'The Simple Life' as a model at a photoshoot, which Nicole Richie interrupted. Kandice later admitted that after the incident she formed a friendship with Richie. Kandice applied to appear on the second series of the hit show 'Jersey Shore', however she did not make the cut because of her famous background. '''''In Wrestling Wrestlers Managed; * Chris Michaels * Bryan Payne Entrance Themes; *''Holla by Desiree Jackson'' *''Stripper by Soho Dolls'' *''Fashion by Lady Gaga (Instrumental)'' Signature Weapons; *''KandyStick (A Black Nightstick, dubbed The KandyStick)'' Finishing and Signature Moveset; *''Kan`Dee Kurve'' (Running Bicycle Kick) *''Kan`Dee Drop (Snap DDT)'' *''Beauty Spot (Forward Russian Legsweep)'' *''Kandilicious (Hairpulling Camel Clutch)'' *''Lick My Wrapper (Forces opponent to lick her boot'') *''Corner Foot Choke'' *''Bytch Slap'' *''Hairpull Toss'' *''Lou Thesz Press'' *''Sitout Facebuster'' *''Hair-Pull Snapemare'' *''Running Bulldog'' *''Eye Rake'' *''Low Blow'' *''Savate Kick'' *''Bite (Usually to forearm)'' *''Front Dropkick'' *''Cartwheel Evasion'' *''Snapemare + Shootkick Combo'' *''Spinning Heel Kick'' *''Sitout Jawbreaker'' *''Diving Crossbody'' *''Sunsetflip Pin'' *''Schoolgirl Rollup'' ''Championships and Accomplishments *''ACW Women's Championship (x3) - First Ever and Most Reigns. *''ACW Woman of the Month (x1)'' *''Playboy Covergirl''